Andy Batchelor
Andrew Batchelor is the main character with (Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Stan, Butters and Juan) in South Park with South Park: A New Era, Andrew's Cup and made a few appearances in South Park: 5th Grade and South Park: Toadseries. He is in 5th grade now. About him Andrew was a lonely kid and he got picked on by bullys at school. He was brave but still got hurt, he was also in a competition between Harry Gibson who could win a chance to go to space. When he won the competition, everyone cheered for him and some were all angry at him. (Astro Boy) He was also chased by Megakid (The Unknown Superhero) On Facebook, he has 1,963 friends with his mum Gillian Batchelor, his big brother Ross Batchelor and his dad Stuart Batchelor as friends. In Jason Marks The Day: Part 1 he is chased by Megakid again. Also Jason trys to kill him too. Andrew is best friends with Kenny, Stan and Kyle for over 5 years and they are still best friends. When his Grandad died, he went back to Dundee (his hometown) and came to his funeral on June 3, 2010. He is in 5th grade. And he has hemiplegia. Andrew is resumed a 'daywalker' at school like Kyle. Andrew had nearly drowned in the Pi Pi's New York Splash in September 2010 but survived by pulling a woman's hair to get help. In January 2011, Andrew got caught by the gingers with Kyle. As of February 2011, His Coon and Friends costume is new. Trivia *Andrew's biggest rival is The Astronaut *Andrew is the sixth main character *Andrew is a fighter *Andrew and his best friend Jack, love Space *Andrew is in 5th grade Appearance Andrew has a yellow t-shirt and blue pants and has red hair. 'Friends' 'Girlfriends' *Madsion McCoy (2005-2006) *Erin Cillance (2006-2007) *Georgia Rothwell (2011) *Keillor Fachiney (2007-2010; 2011-present) 'Bestest Friends' *Kenny McCormick (2000-present) *Cole Roberts (2004-present) *Jack Tevioutdale (2009-present) *Taylor Selvey (2007-present) *Stan Marsh (2001-present) *Kyle Broflovski (2001-present) *Butters Stotch (2001-2009, 2011-present) *Eric Cartman (2003-2009) *Jeffrey Smith (2009-present) *Juan Garica (2011-present) *Louis Finlayson (2008-2009, 2011) *Liam Sommerville (2006-2010, 2011) *Emma Sommerville (2008-2010) 'Enemies' *Jack Tevioutedale (2004-2009) *Eric Cartman (2009-2011) *Keillor Fachiney (2011) *Juan Garcia (2002-2011) *Richard Wallyston (2011) 'Close Friends' *Keillor Fachiney (2008, 2011) *Eric Cartman (2005-2008, 2009-present) Relestionships The Boys *'Stan Marsh' - Stan is one of Andrews best friends. They seem to get along with eachother. Stan considers Andrew to be a replacement for Butters. *'Kyle Broflovski' - Kyle is a friend of Andrew. He always asks Andrew if he want to hang with him and Stan. Andrew considers Kyle to be his best friends along with Kenny and Stan *'Kenny McCormick' - Kenny respects Andrew so much and Juan too. *'Juan Garica '- Andrew hated Juan from 2002 to 2011. Then they became friends ongoing. *'Eric Cartman' - Cartman (of course) doesn't give two shits for Andrew. Cartman tends to either rip on him or dosen't acknowledge his existence. Cartman always yells at Andrew to go away but Andrew calls Cartman a "Fatass" and flips him off. Even though Cartman doesn't like Andrew that much, He says "At least your not a God Damn No Good Dirty Rotten Greedy Filthy Jew", showing that Cartman hates Kyle more than Andrew. Other People *'Ross Batchelor '- Ross is like Shelly Marsh but dosen't have braces or not that rude *'Georgia Roffwell - '''Georgia is Andrew's new girlfriend (2011). Georgia was born in Africa and c die]]ame to South Park because a volcano erupted. She goes out with Token now. *'Keillor Fachiney''' - Keillor was Andrew's old girlfriend (2007-2011,2011-present). Keillor was kind to Andrew. On 25 January 2011, Keillor to 14 February 2011 *'Erin Cillance' - Erin was Andrew's older girlfriend (2006-2007). Erin was only Andrew's girlfriend for a year, In the Ginger Alliance, she joined the Gingers *'''Madison McCoy - '''Madison was Andrew's oldest girlfriend (2005-2006). Madison moved to Australlia. She said, both of us will be together FOREVER Gallery Image:Bus.png|Andrew's first appearance 631px-Eclipse.jpg|Andrew looking at a Solar Eclypse Image:Cm.png|Andrew talking to Cameron Boys.png|Andrew and the rest of the boys Image:Andrewclock.png|Andrew and the Wellgate Clock Assembly.png|Andrew in Apologies to Jessie Jackson Preschool.png|Andrew with the Boys in Preschool SPwow.png|The Boy's World of Warcraft characters Andrewcomp.png|Andrew playing World of Warcraft Halloweeninsp.png|Andrew away to get attacked on Hallowen 529px-Y.png|Andrew looking into his past Death/Resurrection In Jason Marks The Day: Part One in Day Five, he dies by a blowout. Resurrection The resurrection was made by Kenny, by giving hand sorcues to make him turn back to life Other Trivia *In Andrew's Christmas, Andrew is scared of Christmas ever since a home invasion when he was three, but he over came it when he found out it was Ross eight years later. *His brother Ross , has attempted to kill Andrew and his mum. Andrew's house 2.png|Andrew's house HouseFront Cover.jpg|Andrew and Kenny's house Snapshot - 6.jpg|Kenny walking past Andrew's house Andrewsroom.png|Andrew's Bedroom Category:Characters